<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feather Light by Hesesols</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213547">Feather Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hesesols/pseuds/Hesesols'>Hesesols</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eclipse [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst, F/M, alternate endings, get the kleenex ready folks I ain't asking nicely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hesesols/pseuds/Hesesols</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day <b>3</b> of IR week: When a mortal falls in love with a <i>tennyo</i>, it is inevitable that they will run out of time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eclipse [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ichiruki week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The mountain is a little of a blessing and a curse for the villagers of Karakura.</p><p>There's a spring at the top of it. Its water is sweet and feeds the surrounding forest, sustaining life for the village but the villagers know better than to tempt fate by building their homes near the vicinity. After all, strange things have been known to happen at the mountain-top.</p><p>All the villagers can attest to it, having seen to some degree the strangeness that lurks there with their own eyes.</p><p>The peak remains snow-capped even in the harshest of summers and sometimes in the dead of the night, fairy lights- a curious glow of blue fires light the path towards the top; shadows dancing, sounds of people merry-making amidst beating drums- curious music that wafts through the air unfiltered. In the morning, the villagers wake to find the small, winding footpath seemingly trampled, covered with fresh animal tracks, ranging from that of the dainty clawed feet to hooves.</p><p>It is said that a powerful <em>yokai</em> lives there and uses the untapped riches of the mountains- the abundance of deer and other animals for hunting, the woods to make fuel of and the various herbs to lure in its victims. There are stories of men leaving their houses in the morning for the mountain only to go missing, never to be seen or heard of again.</p><p>All this Ichigo knows, but unlike the villagers, he doesn't have the luxury of choice.</p><p>He is equally shunned by the villagers who hate the colour of his hair and regard him as cursed. When his father first came to the village he told them that the boy's mother had died in childbirth and the naturally sympathetic villagers coddled him, treated him as one of their own. If they thought he was unusually sullen for a nine year-old or that his hair colour was loud and distracting, they kept those thoughts mostly to themselves. After all, Isshin- the father was a loud, boisterous man, generous even when he had little.</p><p>But then came the rain, pouring even after the rainy season ended, damaging crops and flooding the rice fields. The skies were grey, cloudy and the sun was almost never seen. The villagers were miserable and they caught the signs early. It's the markings of a curse- a potent one by the looks of it and the suspicions immediately befall the newcomers.</p><p>Father and son were forced to remove themselves, keeping as far away from the village as possible. When Isshin passed away nary but seven winters later, the villagers knew themselves to be right. The boy has misfortune and death trailing after him like a rain cloud and no sane villager would even dream of befriending him or inviting him to live amongst them.</p><p>So Ichigo carves a lonely existence at the foot of the mountain, making a living as a hunter and a woodcutter, getting by in life using the skillset he learned from his dead father- isolated and largely forgotten.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Kon!"</p><p>He curses. The hunting dog is the closest thing he has to a friend and loyal to a fault. He went off the very instant Ichigo knew his arrow found his target- a great white swan. The sale from the feathers aside, the meat alone would have kept them fed for the weeks to come.</p><p>As winter approaches, Ichigo knows every hunt is made infinitely more valuable and it won't be long before food becomes scarce for both man and beast.</p><p>"KON!"</p><p>It's getting late and he isn't foolish enough to stay past light out in these parts of the forest.</p><p>Where is that mutt?</p><p>And then, he hears it- a loud bark that echoes from the distant. Ichigo can almost imagine the dumb dog looking proud with himself, tail wagging from side to side, their kill lying somewhere on the ground. One of these days, he thinks he's going to have to teach Kon how to fetch to save himself all the hassle of chasing after the damn mutt!</p><p>Still grumbling, he trudges deeper into the forest, following the sound of Kon's barks, scowl deepening as he notices the darkening skies.</p><p>Imagine his surprise when he sees the dog prancing around with obvious joy, circling what seems to be a woman shrouded in white lying on the ground.</p><p>"Come here, you stupid mutt!"</p><p>His hand reaches for the short knife he keeps by his side, keeping the dog behind him as Ichigo eyes the woman warily. Strangeness lurks here and in the domain of the otherworldly creatures, his bow and arrows are useless, he is only armed with his good common senses and quick wit.</p><p>She turns towards him as he approaches. Her skin is fair and her long sleek hair darker than the night is left unbound in a state of disarray as the hairpins come loose. When their eyes meet, Ichigo gulps at the loveliness of her features, at the gleam of her exotic eyes- coloured like the midnight sky, sparkling with gem-like brilliance in the dark. Kon may be a stupid animal taken in by the first friendly scratch behind the ears, but Ichigo is a human- he knows better.</p><p>There's nothing even remotely mortal about this woman at all. Especially not with the clothes she has on. The feathered <em>kimono</em> is so white it seems to glow in the dark- swan feathers, brocades threaded of pure golden light, marred only by the dark stain on the side and a tear that runs diagonally across it, showing skin.</p><p>The girl- he corrects himself, the <em>creature</em> has been wounded. When he takes another step closer, he notices what seem to be flowers- springing from the earth in full bloom from where her blood drips and stains the grass.</p><p>"What are you? Are you some sort of <em>yokai?</em>"</p><p>"How dare you compare me to such lowly creatures!"</p><p>She bristles, her voice deeper than expected as she sits up straight, huffing indignantly as she tries to tame her messy hair.</p><p>"My name is Rukia and I am a celestial maiden- a <em>tennyo. </em>Unlike those<em> creatures</em>, my immortality is a birth right."</p><p>Ichigo frowns, folding his arms. <em>Tennyo </em>or <em>yokai, </em>it matters little to him. If it's one thing that his father taught him well, it was to never get mixed up with any supernatural forces. It can only end in tragedy, and almost always at the mortal's expense.</p><p>"<em>Right</em>, so what are you doing here then, bleeding and all?"</p><p>Rukia glares and holds out her hand. There's a shaft of a broken arrow and Ichigo has the decency to at least blush and feel guilty as he recognizes one of his own. Only now realizing that she's the great white bird he sent an arrow after!</p><p>"You shot me down like a common fowl!"</p><p>"It was an accident! I would never have done it intentionally."</p><p>It's the truth of course. Despite being ostracized as a social pariah, he is not a cruel man. Killing and hunting gives him no pleasure and he only hunts to survive, to feed himself and Kon.</p><p>He bites his tongue.</p><p>"Let me make it up to you," he offers. It's the right thing to do after all.</p><p>"My house is at the foot of this mountain. You are more than welcome to stay with me until your wounds heal."</p><p>Rukia narrows her eyes. She has heard about the conniving and greedy nature of men. Give them an inch and they'll take a mile.</p><p>"You swear you'll be a good and honourable host, and not take advantage of me during the stay?"</p><p>Ichigo's face colours. Just what sort of man does she take him for!</p><p>"On my mother's grave!"</p><p>She stills, mulling things over before she picks herself up from the ground. Her pace is slow as she makes her way towards them. Kon takes an immediate liking to her, unabashedly nudging her for pats as he clambers over, tail wagging.</p><p>Sniffing haughtily, she tells Ichigo, "You can start by carrying me down the mountain."</p><p>Embarrassment laces her tone as she admits, "I think I twisted my ankle during the fall."</p><p>.</p><p>Ichigo wonders if it is the nature of all <em>tennyo </em>to be exact and demanding.</p><p>The very moment they set foot into the hut, Rukia demands to be given a set of clothes to change into and a bath to be drawn for her. As the guilty party, Ichigo carries out all her biddings dutifully with a stern set to his jaw, muttering to himself that it is only until the woman is healed, then she'll be out of his hair for good.</p><p>Scrubbed clean of the dirt, Rukia emerges from the bath with her long hair still damp and Ichigo has half a mind to chide at her to at least dry it properly before she catches her death. For now though he merely watches as she approaches the hearth from the doorway- a curious sight garbed in his childhood <em>yukata. </em></p><p>To her credit, she seems to not mind the faded clothing or the ill-fitting cut.</p><p>With her ruined clothes meticulously folded and tucked away by her side, her attention seems focused on that of her new surroundings. The cross beams and the straw-thatched roof seem to amuse her, as did the wooden flooring under her bare feet.</p><p>The cold doesn't seem to bother her at all.</p><p>"How <em>quaint!</em>" she says as she plops down to the mat, facing him- eyes drawn to the tiny pot hanging over the hearth.</p><p>Ichigo's eye twitches as he scoops up the boiling broth. He's never been particularly self-conscious about the hut he lives in. It's small and the furniture sparse but he keeps it tidy. Everything remaining largely unchanged since the day his father built it.</p><p>As they sit surrounding the hearth, each nursing their own bowl of dried meat and wild mushroom, she suddenly turns her attention back to him.</p><p>Warm food and a hot bath seems to do wonders to her mood, so much so that she even manages to sound polite when she asks him for his name.</p><p>He pauses, spoon in hand. He can't remember the last time anyone bothered to ask him for one. The villagers like to pretend he has none and the townspeople he does trading with only know him as the 'bright-haired one' or the 'hunter'.</p><p>"It's Ichigo," he grumbles, trying to not let his surprise show. If Rukia happens to notice his sudden stillness, the woman doesn't comment on it.</p><p>It doesn't hit him until much later, as they retire for the night; separate <em>futons </em>laid out on the raised wooden flooring.</p><p>"G-Good night," he calls out tentatively in the dark.</p><p>Rukia's reply comes almost instantaneously and Ichigo chides himself for the sudden warmth that surges in his heart. For the first time since the death of his father six years ago, there's a person he could talk to, a voice that answers when prompted.</p><p>He falls asleep dreaming of a feast, of a mother he's never met and his father next to her; the three of them happily sitting by the hearth.</p><p>It's the best sleep he has in years.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Rukia is a taskmaster. That much becomes abundantly clear as she comes to him with a list of demands every morning. Some like a hot bath or mushroom broth for dinner are easier to satisfy than others.</p><p>On the third day, her fixation seems to be a needle- a bone needle to be precise but Ichigo has just about had it.</p><p>"It's good enough!" he protests. He spent the entire morning whittling down the bone until it resembles an actual needle. It's troublesome as it is for him to make a new one. His fingers are red and numb from the cold and constant labour. He doesn't even understand why she can't just use his.</p><p>Yet Rukia is insistent that he makes her a new one and now she is picking at it, arguing that the tip of it isn't sharp enough, that he still needs to make her an eye for it, how else is she going to thread the needle?</p><p>"Don't you see? It's the only way for me to return home!"</p><p>Ichigo follows Rukia's gaze as they stray to the flock of birds flying south across the skies. Her voice is small when she tells him, "My <em>hagoromo</em> is damaged. I can't fly home until I mend the tear."</p><p>A heavy sigh, then—</p><p>"How fine do you need it to be?"</p><p>Rukia gestures and then babbles on about spider silks and morning dew- details of mending her <em>kimono </em>that he doesn't particularly care about. Ichigo merely nods.</p><p>"I'll finish up here," he tells her, his voice gruff, eyes hard at the small needle held in his hand, "Go and finish gathering whatever it is that you need in the forest. It'll be done by the evening."</p><p>His grip tightens on the knife.</p><p>He tells himself he is more annoyed than anything else by her request. The woman is a slave-driver and he rues the day he mistook her for a swan and shot her down from the sky. What else could he be thinking of anyway?</p><p>It's obvious that she has a home and family- people of her own kind that she wants to be with.</p><p>The sooner he is done with her needle, the sooner she can return home, and they can both get on with their lives.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The days bleed into weeks.</p><p>By the end of the first one, they settled on a routine and their dynamics seem to have taken on a variant of a harmonious give and take. It is in her nature to ask and make demands- most of which Ichigo understands and obliges. In her defence, they are mostly <em>reasonable</em> requests.</p><p>But then again, there are always exceptions.</p><p>"I want chickens."</p><p>Ichigo blinks owlishly before scratching the back of his head.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>It has nothing to do with mending her <em>hagoromo</em> but Rukia merely shrugs, out right stomps her feet and pouts when denied.</p><p>"I want eggs for breakfast," she argues that her clothes need to be bathed under the glow of the moon for whole cycle before she can return. The least he could do was be hospitable and make her stay comfortable.</p><p>"You promised!"</p><p>That he did.</p><p>So that afternoon, he ventures into town, a wild boar pelt at hand. Rukia is adamant that he is to receive no less than one bags of flour and three hens for the quality of the pelt. The trader he usually does business with is in a rare charitable mood today and throws in another bag of flour on account of the approaching winter.</p><p>He thinks Rukia will be pleased with his spoils for the day. The thought of her eyes widening, the small lift at the corners of her mouth makes his own twitch.</p><p>"Out of curiosity, why the sudden need for chickens?"</p><p>The trader's salt-pepper beard and hair betray his age but the smile softens the lines on his face. He has known Ichigo since he was but a boy coming with his father. If the young man wanted chickens, he would have gotten them years ago.</p><p>Ichigo replies without skipping a beat, "Because Rukia wants eggs for breakfast."</p><p>The trader laughs and pats him on the shoulder good-naturedly, "Ah, goodness how quickly time flies! Say no more! Happy wife, happy life, no? Best you get home to your missus then before she starts worrying about your whereabouts. Who knows? Maybe the next time I see you, you'll be here with your own son!"</p><p>A salacious wink follows.</p><p>"The long winter months are good for <em>something</em> at least."</p><p>His cheeks burn at the light teasing but Ichigo doesn't bother correcting the man. He has no better explanation to give and denial will only invite further questions. No one is likely to believe him if he tells them he has a heavenly being living under the same roof as him.</p><p>"Here! My gift to you newlyweds!"</p><p>The old man hands him a small bolt of cloth. It is nothing spectacular. The cotton is dyed a mundane earthy shade, pattern-less and unremarkable but Ichigo accepts it with wide-eyed gratitude and thanks the older man profusely for his kindness. Winter is coming and every bit counts.</p><p>The trader waves him off.</p><p>"Have your wife make something nice out of it! Stay warm during the winter months!"</p><p>On the way home Ichigo's mind wanders, thinking about the coop that he's going to build and the tools he's going to need, about the random kindness of people; grumbling to himself about how Rukia's presence is complicating his life unnecessarily. The last part he is largely unbothered by it despite what he says.</p><p>In his heart, there's a warmth that unfurls at the thought, knowing that she's there waiting for him.</p><p>His grip on the bolt of cloth tightens as he hastens his pace.</p><p>How strange it is that it's the beginning of winter yet his heart has already began to thaw?</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Ichigo grows used to the idea of thinking in twos and pairs- cooking for two, of laying out two bowls for dinner. There is routine set here: someone to see him off before he leaves for the mountains in the morning with Kon, a voice to answer <em>okaeri </em>to his <em>tadaima</em>, a fire in the hearth waiting as she welcomes him home.</p><p>There's a chicken coop now, not too far away from Kon's kennel. The hens are affectionately named by Rukia as <em>Ichi</em>, <em>Ni </em>and<em> San</em> in no particular order and no discernible way to tell them apart. The other changes are subtle but no less powerful: fresh eggs for breakfast, pillows stuffed with feathers from the games he killed, flowers- the last blooms of the season that Rukia's magic somehow sustains, offer dashes of colours in the otherwise drab interior— little touches that make it a house a home.</p><p>There is warmth in her companionship and Rukia's presence soothes him. She is usually up before he is in the morning to collect her <em>hagoromo </em>from the night before. The song she hums as she sets about making breakfast for two is his morning call. A glimpse of her in a faded <em>kimono </em>as she wipes the sweat of her brow is deceptively human but no less beautiful than the woman he remembers being shrouded in white.</p><p>What he looks forward to at the end of each day is simple: to sit by the hearth with her, sharing dinner, light conversation as she chatters away about her day and he nods along, content if only to know that he's no longer alone.</p><p>As they sit down for dinner this evening though it is clear that something is bothering her. Her silence is unusual and he can see from the way she's gripping the bowl that there is something is on her mind.</p><p>"I went into the village today," she says.</p><p>Ah, he frowns. That is never a good sign.</p><p>"They think I'm your wife."</p><p>He chokes on his food.</p><p>At length he stops, throat still raw and hoarse, gulping down the water offered by Rukia gratefully.</p><p>"Ignore them," he tells her, "they're idiots. Did they do anything to you?"</p><p>Rukia shakes her head, gives a derisive snort as if to say <em>they wouldn't dare</em> but quickly follows up with another question.</p><p>"Why do they think you're cursed?"</p><p>Ichigo shrugs. "Bad luck, I suppose. When I first come here, it wouldn't stop raining. It flooded the rice fields and the villagers think that my presence caused it. Old Goat-Chin and I left before they could chase us out with pitchforks and built our house here."</p><p>Sometimes he thinks that the villagers might actually be right. He has never known the warmth of his mother's touch and his father passed away when he was barely old enough to understand what it means to be a man. He has no family to speak of and perhaps that is his curse— that of loneliness, to have everyone he had ever cared about taken from him.</p><p>"Well, they're wrong!"</p><p>The touch of her cold hands grasping the sides of his face startles him. Their eyes meet and in her eyes, Ichigo sees himself reflected. Her voice rings of a quiet, righteous fury.</p><p>"You are a good honourable man, Ichigo. Fate has not been kind to you but you have always persevered. You are more of a man than they will ever be and that is the kind of man you are in my heart!"</p><p>Her lips- rose petal, softer than what he has ever imagined them to be- presses against his forehead and his heart thunders, the bob of his Adam's apple nervous as he regards her in stunned silence.</p><p>The kiss is chaste and the look in her eyes sincere. Yet, when she leans away, there is a curious blotch of red staining her cheeks, disguised perhaps to some degree by the light of the flames of the hearth.</p><p>"Consider this payment for your hospitality!" she declares hotly, suddenly embarrassed, unwilling to meet his eyes, "you have been blessed by a <em>tennyo</em>. From now on, only the best of luck will befall upon you!"</p><p>Ichigo clears his throat, his own cheeks curiously warm.</p><p>"Well that's a lousy deal."</p><p>"Hey! Take that back, you ungrateful pumpkin!"</p><p>Dinner resumes as normal after that but Ichigo's heart is light and heavy in equal measures.</p><p>If he shifts his <em>futon </em>closer to hers at night, lulled to sleep by the sound of her soft breathing, that is a secret that he keeps close to his heart of hearts, made privy only to the stars and the moon.</p><p>Is it foolish of him to wish for these days to stretch and last a little longer?</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The end of the month draws closer with every waking hour, every breath he takes and he is powerless to stop the march of time.</p><p>His heart is heavy with the arrival of each dawn and it weighs him down as he trudges into the forest beneath the mountain.</p><p>True to Rukia's word, the <em>hagoromo</em>- her splendoured feathered robes is slowly but surely mending. Ichigo catches glimpses of it in the morning before Rukia hides it away from the shafts of day break. Just the barest hint of sunlight on the mending cloth would undo all her careful efforts and she'll have to restart her progress.</p><p>The tear is barely noticeable now- a reminder to him that his days with Rukia are numbered.</p><p>It won't be long before Rukia dons her robes and takes flight, gone just as quickly as she appeared.</p><p>He will never see her again.</p><p>They are from different worlds and he has heard stories of how the passage of time differs for those heavenly beings. One year in the Heavens could be a decade or maybe even longer in the mortal plane.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>Will she stay if he asks?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>Perish that thought!</p><p>He chides himself for his childish tendencies. Rukia is a <em>tennyo </em>and she belongs in the Heavens with her family. He isn't selfish enough to make her stay when it is clear that she doesn't belong here. Besides, if it's anything that he has learned from his 22 years of existence it's that people don't stay, especially not for him.</p><p>His father didn't. All his prayers at the local shrine did not make a touch of difference as the older man took ill and passed away merely months later. His mother didn't even stay long enough to see him live past his first hundred days.</p><p>Why would Rukia be any different?</p><p>No, Ichigo purses his lips. To ask her to do so would merely serve as an embarrassment when she rejects him.</p><p>Lost in his thought, he doesn't see the attack coming until he hears the sudden rustle of movement from beyond the trees. He whirls in surprise but his vision swims as a dull thunk hits the back of his head.</p><p>His world is tilting as he starts falling forward. The last thing he remembers seeing is a sinister smile amidst the faceless dark<em>.</em></p><p>.</p><p>It is cold and damp. The smell of stagnant water, the stench of something rotting invades his nostrils. He wrinkles his nose, almost gagging. The lack of light makes it difficult to tell time but the curious dripping of water makes it sound like he's trapped in a cave of sorts.</p><p>His head hurts. The trickle of blood that drips from his temple makes it hard to see. The lack of solid ground underneath his feet makes him anxious.</p><p>Where is he?</p><p>"I see you're awake."</p><p>He stretches futilely against his binds but the ropes hold fast.</p><p>"<em>Tut, tut. </em>I wouldn't do that if I were you."</p><p>There's a rustle of movement, the sound of insect legs scurrying in the dark and the 'rock' before him shifts, allowing moonlight to filter through.</p><p>Ichigo squints, averting his eyes from the sudden brightness. When his vision adjusts, what he sees he can find neither joy nor comfort in. In fact, he thinks he just might be sick. He is dangling in mid-air, suspended from the ceiling of the cavern in some sort of translucent rope.</p><p>
  <em>Spider silk!</em>
</p><p>He gulps. A sudden drop from this height could very well kill him.</p><p>"Well? Do I have your attention now, <em>boy?"</em></p><p>Amber eyes widen at the sight. The 'rock' that moved is really not a rock at all. Ichigo counts a dozen or maybe more bright red eyes peering down at him. Its bone mask seems vaguely humanoid in appearance but its body is that of a towering spider, mottled and grey, eight legged tapered at the end with sharp claws and nearly as tall as the cavern itself.</p><p>A <em>tsuchigumo! </em></p><p>So this is the <em>yokai </em>that makes its home in the depths of the mountain.</p><p>"W-What do you want? If you're going to eat me, be quick about it!"</p><p>He is not afraid of death.</p><p>"Why would I want to eat <em>you</em>?"</p><p>Ichigo stills, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Isn't that what the <em>yokai </em>did to all the men it captured?</p><p>The <em>yokai's </em>voice is that of a young child, making for an eerie combination in light of the conversation, "I wouldn't have gone through all this hassle of bringing you to my lair if I wanted to eat you."</p><p>Ichigo snorts. "Why is that? Poor hunter meat not good enough for you?"</p><p>There's a loud bird-like screeching- piercing and dark. It takes Ichigo a while to realize that it's the <em>yokai </em>laughing.</p><p>"Let me rephrase. Why should I eat you when I can have a <em>tennyo </em>instead?"</p><p>"Don't you <em>dare </em>touch her!"</p><p>Ichigo has no idea where his surge of bravado comes from but he would rather die, bite his own tongue and swallow it whole, leap to his death from this height before he lets harm come to Rukia.</p><p>He refuses to be bait!</p><p>"Bold words," coos the monster, "but rest assured, the <em>tennyo </em>will come. I have seen the way you two look at each other. No matter how highly they think of themselves, love will always be their downfall. You'll see. Immortal or not, love makes all stupid."</p><p>A sinister smile that very nearly splits the bone mask in two emerges, chilling Ichigo to his core.</p><p>"The <em>tennyo </em>will come to save you and when she does, I will devour her. Her core of immortality will be enough to sustain and feed my existence for another millennium at least. Perhaps I'd be kind and do you both a favour even? After I have eaten her, I'd eat you as well."</p><p>It reaches a claw out caressing the side of Ichigo's face. He flinches at the ice cold touch.</p><p>"It is the only way for a mortal and a heavenly being to truly be together after all."</p><p>.</p><p>"<em>Let him go!"</em></p><p>.</p><p>The temperature in the cavern drops.</p><p>The lone figure of Rukia stands at the entrance, a beam of light in the dark, glowing like she is light itself. Garbed in her <em>hagoromo, </em>she ispeerless in whiteand in her hands, there's a sword- gleaming and wicked sharp as she very neatly cuts a boulder in two.</p><p>He curses. What is she doing here?</p><p>"Get away from here, Rukia!"</p><p>Ichigo panics. He can't let her put herself in harm's way just because of him. She won't stand a chance!</p><p>The <em>yokai </em>is cunning and devious. She should just leave now when she still has a chance!</p><p>Rukia pays him no heed, making her way deeper into the cave with her sword unsheathed and pointed at the <em>yokai. </em>There is fire coursing through her veins, her anger palpable in the grip of her sword and the tight line drawn on her lips. Her eyes are two deadly pools of ice as they flit between the <em>tsuchigumo </em>and the sight of him hanging from the ceiling.</p><p>"It's time to uphold your end of the bargain, <em>tsuchigumo</em>. I am here now. You have what you wanted. Let Ichigo go!"</p><p>"Very well."</p><p>One of the <em>yokai's </em>claws suddenly shoots up towards him, snips off the thread. Ichigo falls, screaming his voice hoarse until his back hits something soft and bounces harmlessly off it- a spool of fine spider silk as large as a horse, cushions his fall.</p><p>He scowls, rubbing the red marks on his wrists as he sits upright. Next to him, he notices other balls of silk of varying sizes. Whether it's the cocoons containing the giant spider's unfortunate victims or eggsacks containing more of its hell spawn, Ichigo has no interest in knowing.</p><p>"Rukia!"</p><p>Their eyes meet. The relief he sees in them tugs at his heart strings.</p><p>"Run!" she screams at him, a split second before she waves her sword in a wide arc.</p><p>The sudden flash of light is blinding. Both Ichigo and the <em>yokai </em>avert their eyes.</p><p>When it clears, Ichigo's eyes flit to Rukia's and sees the determined gleam in them.</p><p>He takes the first step towards the light, towards her- towards the open entrance of the cave and the sky begins to fall.</p><p>The rumbling is as loud as thunder. They are pelted by pebbles falling from the ceiling above, stalactites crashing and hurtling against the ground. Pillars break and splinter, chunks of rock crumbling. The ground shakes and heaves, dust clouds sprouting from when the boulders hit the ground.</p><p>Without the sinster columns as support, the ceiling of the cave is collapsing on top of them.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>Rukia!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>Ichigo starts running. Behind him, the <em>yokai </em>wails in anger. The sound is horrible and high-pitched, making him shudder.</p><p>"You tricked me!"</p><p>The hulking mass begins to make its way towards the exit, fast for a monster of its size but much to its surprise, finds itself stuck to the ground. Its legs are frozen stiff, encased in blocks of ice. Ichigo throws it a backward glance, knowing it to be Rukia's doing.</p><p>He stumbles, narrowly avoiding a crashing stalactite, almost losing his footing but Rukia is right beside him. Her hand tugs at him, pulling him along as they sprint towards the opening.</p><p>The exit looms closer with every step they take. Air, sweet freedom and moonlight await them just beyond the threshold, so close he can almost taste it.</p><p>He turns to Rukia. There is so much that he wants to tell her. He is so thankful for her. She is beautiful, annoying at times but her heart is in the right place. She hangs the moon and the stars in the skies and he is in awe of her.</p><p>She makes his life worth living. And though he knows he is unworthy, unfit to even cast his eyes at her, he wants to be with her. He wants her to stay.</p><p>Then he sees it- a glint of silver right behind her and he jumps into action, unflinching even as the talons sink into his flesh. It pierces him right through the heart but he merely grunts.</p><p>Splatters of warm blood hit the floor.</p><p>Pain like never before wrecks through him but he is too shocked to even scream.</p><p>"Ichigo!"</p><p>Rukia pivots, reacting instinctively. Her white blade slashes at the appendage, severing the monster's claws, causing it to shriek in pain. Black blood- rancid and putrid pools; the monster's scarlet red pupils glare unblinkingly at them, glowing bright in the dark.</p><p>The <em>tennyo's</em> magic is potent and powerful. The ice pillars she conjured held it captive, keeping the <em>yokai </em>immobile. Its body is now buried under piles of rock, pinning it to the ground. A slow painful death, crushed by the weight of a thousand boulders is inescapable yet the monsteris gleeful.</p><p>Its preys have not escaped unscathed. The front of the boy's <em>kimono </em>is soaked in blood. The damage is done. He dies tonight.</p><p>The childlike voice of the giant spider echoes from the depths of the cave. From its dying breath comes a peal of sinister laughter, bird-like screeches that make their hairs stand on end.</p><p>"A curse upon you and your beau, <em>tennyo!" </em>shrieked the <em>tsuchigumo, </em>"whatever happiness you find in each other will be short-lived! You will know no pea—"</p><p>With a shuddering heave, the ceiling finally collapses, striking the death blow as it crushes the <em>yokai</em> under the heavy weight, cutting its tirade short. A sickening squelch marks its demise- a fitting end for such a terrible monster that has plagued and cut short the lives of so many.</p><p>But Rukia does not have the time or the thought to spare on the divine judgment and the justice served tonight, Ichigo's body is heavy and slumping in her arms. His life force seems to be slipping right through her fingers.</p><p>She hisses when she sees the wound. The area where the talons gripped and tore flesh is blackened. Even if the blood loss doesn't kill him, the poison will.</p><p>"R-Rukia, s-stop! I—"</p><p>"Just shut up, you idiot!"</p><p>Her hands press futilely against the fresh wound to stop the bleeding to no avail. She knows what he wants to say. He wants her to stop trying and let him die. He has but moments to live anyways.</p><p>But she can't. She can't let him go. She refuses to let him die when there's still something she can do about it.</p><p>She makes up her mind in an instant. She will save him. No matter the price. She'll do it!</p><p>With shaky hands, she unties her <em>obi, </em>slipping the <em>kimono </em>off her shoulders. Ichigo's eyes widen at the sight of her in her nearly transparent <em>hadajuban </em>but she silences him with a glare. Now is not the time for modesty.</p><p>In fact, there is no time to waste.</p><p>"Wh—"</p><p>"Hush! Save your breath! I am giving you my <em>hagoromo—</em>" she drapes the robes over him, praying that this will work— "the <em>hagoromo </em>it's a piece of me. It heals all poison and mortal wounds. It can- it <em>will</em> heal you."</p><p>Ichigo believes her. He has seen what her powers can do but at what cost?</p><p>The robes mean a lot to her. Rukia has told him time and time again that the <em>hagoromo </em>is the only way for her to fly home. It is the only way for her to see her family again. This price is too heavy and how can she be sure that he is worth it?</p><p>His tongue is thick, mind drifting. He can only watch on as Rukia makes the decision for him and goes forth with the sacrifice.</p><p>Pale blue light glows as the cloth touches bare skin and Rukia heaves a sigh of relief, more so when the <em>kimono </em>begins to fragment. The golden threads break off, drifting into mid-air as they spin, wound and twirl and then attach themselves to his gaping wound, knitting flesh and muscles, sewing it shut.</p><p>Black vapour arises, hissing in the air as the bits tinged by the <em>tsuchigumo's </em>poison are healed. With a final pulse, the <em>kimono </em>dissolves in entirety, melting into him.</p><p>Ichigo touches the scar-less skin with his own fingers. His skin is unblemished and it's as though he was never maimed in the first place!</p><p>Their eyes meet.</p><p>But what now?</p><p>.</p><p>The warmth of Rukia's hand in his grounds him as she leads him back to the hut.</p><p>Neither of them has any intention of staying there overnight. The sight of the <em>tsuchigumo's </em>ruined lair leaves a bad taste in his mouth, reminds him of how powerless he had been and what Rukia has sacrificed in exchange for his life.</p><p>Her heightened sense of direction and sight is unaffected by the darkness and the two hobble down the mountain.</p><p>Kon at least is happy to see them and greets them with his lolling tongue and wagging tail as soon as he sees them.</p><p>Ichigo gives him a fond pat, scratching him behind his ears but is unable to spare him any other affection as Rukia leads him past the threshold of the house. He shuts the door firmly behind them when Rukia lights a candle, granting them light.</p><p>He stands by the door, quietly watching as she unrolls their <em>futons</em> and the blankets, plumping up the pillows. Her small hands, the wispy tendrils of black hair framing her face, her rosy cheeks and soft lips— he could spend an eternity watching her and it still wouldn't be enough.</p><p>"Ichigo, what are you doing standing by the door?"</p><p>She is so close to him. If he were to cross the distance and just reach out, his fingers would touch her skin. The sheer translucent material of her undergarments- the <em>hadajuban </em>does nothing to shield her lithe figure from his gaze.</p><p>His gaze rakes over the swell of her breast, her tiny waist, lingering on the fullness of her hips before he forces himself to look away. She doesn't seem to notice her semi-nudity or the effect she has over him.</p><p>He swallows thickly. He is a good honourable man, yet he is but a man, not a saint in any way, shape or form.</p><p>His heart is light from being given a second chance in life, his mind heavy from what the <em>yokai </em>had told him before Rukia's arrival and now he thinks he owes it to himself to find out the truth, to rid himself of the agony of always pondering, never knowing and simply ask.</p><p>He needs to hear the truth from Rukia's lips.</p><p>"The <em>tsuchigumo </em>said you love me."</p><p>Rukia swats him on his arm, rolling her eyes for good measure, "You're an idiot! We barely escaped by the skin of our teeth! You almost died! And you want to talk about this instead?"</p><p>Ichigo shrugs, "Stop avoiding the subject. Do you?"</p><p>"Now I know you're really an idiot!"</p><p>She turns to leave, light blush dusting her cheeks but he catches her by her wrist, tugging her back to him.</p><p>"Because I do, you know. I really do- love you. I mean. I love you enough that if you want to take back your <em>hagoromo </em>now and fly back home," he gulps, "I'll let you. I won't even try and stop you."</p><p>Her response is explosive, enough for him to wince and double-take as she tears into him.</p><p>"You- <em>you </em>big stupid oaf! After all that I have went through to save you, giving up my <em>hagoromo </em>to heal you and save your life. <em>This</em>- <em>this</em> is how you want to repay me?! By asking me to take back what I have given to you freely?"</p><p>He trudges on, tempting fate.</p><p>"That still doesn't answer my question, Rukia. I love you. Do you feel the same way about me?"</p><p>She is crying and he could almost hear the sound of his own heart breaking.</p><p>"Y-You- you are a fool- to ask me- s-stupid questions. I- I love eggs. I give you two- every day for breakfast! I am a <em>tennyo! </em>I didn't have to make your breakfast or-or wash your c-clothes. But-but I did. I-I even gave up my <em>hagoromo </em>for you!"</p><p>His lips are dry.</p><p>"I'm not a psychic. Why didn't you say anything?"</p><p>"Why are you such an idiot?"</p><p>Tears slide down her cheek. They harden in the air into crystals, ricocheting as they hit the floorboards.</p><p>"You almost died! And this is all my fault! And-And now- <em>You idiot!</em>"</p><p>"N-No, please don't cry! I take it all back! You're right! I'm an idiot. You are the best thing that has even happened to me and I- Tell me what I can do!"</p><p>"Hold me. Just shut up and hold me!"</p><p>He draws her into his arms, hugging her close to his chest. Without her <em>hagoromo </em>she can never return to the Heavens. She will remain earthbound, by his side until the day he breathes his last.</p><p>"You're my home now."</p><p>"And you, mine."</p><p>His lips slant across hers. The press of her lips against his soft and she smells like the forest, like spring unfurling and summer that follows in its wake.</p><p>"I will be your home," he breathes reverently, bending down to her height and touching their foreheads together, "for as long as you will have me."</p><p>Rukia chokes, calls him an idiot again before her two hands grab him by the front, deepening the kiss. Ichigo thinks to himself, she's not a <em>tennyo</em>- not some dainty, holier-than-thou creature who looks down at mortals and their frivolous needs; she's a demon. Heat and liquid fire flows through her veins, rising from the depths of the netherworld to tempt him into sins of the flesh.</p><p>She inspires the hunger within him and the rest is a blur of clothes ripping, frantic kisses and breathless sighs.</p><p>They tumble onto the <em>futon</em>, a sprawl of graceless limbs coiling about each other.</p><p>Moonlight spills through from the open window and he is made speechless by the suppleness of her flesh, the ethereal glow of her skin as she is spread out before him- naked skin meeting his callused fingers, slack-jawed and reaching for him.</p><p>He savours the moment; taking his time with her as mouth and tongue work in tandem, with an occasional sharp nip, kissing and teasing as they move from the corners of her mouth, to the column of her neck. He wants to commit all parts of her- the sound she makes, the scent of her musk, the glorious feel of her fingers running through his hair, to memory.</p><p>He cups at her breast. They are the perfect handful as he kneads and tugs, enveloping the coral tips in the wet heat of his mouth. Her breathless moans are all the encouragement he needs as he lavishes them with attention, mouth insistently suckling. It is enough for her to cry out, arching her back, offering more of herself to him.</p><p>At the intrusion of his fingers- thick, long and curling into her slit, she mewls, eliciting a groan from him. She is so <em>wet</em>, so utterly needy of him.</p><p>"I-Ichi-Go! P-Please!"</p><p>He crawls above her, spreading her thighs apart. His mouth goes dry at the sight of her pink folds, stray wisps of black curls lovely at the entrance.</p><p>He stills, gripping his length in one hand, the other still vigorously pumping, stroking her. Though by no means fragile, Rukia is small, barely coming up to his shoulders. The span of her waist is easily covered by that of his hands and she is shaking underneath him, muscles quivering. Their difference in size reminds him to be gentle.</p><p>Her eyes bore into his and he is weak for them. The swirl of hazy lust in her midnight-blues is unmistakable and it is enough to make him go tizzy. He is bewitched by them, by her. She need only to say jump and he'll ask how high.</p><p>Does she understand how much power she lords over him? How achingly his heart pines for her?</p><p>He will give her anything. Anything she wants, he will provide. He will go penniless and hungry, lose a hand and swallow his tongue if it means she will keep making those noises for him, keep her beautiful eyes on him.</p><p>"Rukia, I—"</p><p>"Y-You talk too much," she manages with a shudder, cutting him short, "D-Don't make me beg."</p><p>He gulps and thrusts, stealing her voice.</p><p>She yanks at his hair in response, sharp teeth digging into his shoulders. He wants to offer her his neck instead, afraid that she would find the meat there too tough and hurt herself.</p><p>Heaven—</p><p>He gasps. Heaven is in the clench of her dripping wet sex on his cock, the mind-numbing euphoria that floods his senses with every thrust. The feel of her tightness and her warmth- he hisses, sheathing himself to the hilt and then <em>moves</em>, hands gripping the meat of her thighs, eagerly draping them over his shoulders.</p><p>The night is still young.</p><p>"You feel so <em>good, </em>Rukia. I want-I want to—" he follows up with a hard thrust, making her gasp. He wants to fill her up, to make her heart flutter and sigh, to give her another reason to stay— "I can-I can give you a family."</p><p>Time passes by in a blur for them. Animalistic urges take over. Ichigo loses himself in the pace he sets for them. Each roll of his hips sends her into new soaring heights, waves of pleasure and the onslaught of emotions that reduce her to tears, incoherent with her wants and to know nothing save the breath of his name and the feel of him.</p><p>He is all that she knows now as she bucks her hips, meeting his thrusts. The golden-brown eyes peer down at her, watching her in the grips of carnal pleasure- desperate and hovering on the verge of ectasy as his length fills her up, his touches tweaking at her painfully hard nipples.</p><p>His hot breath fans her cheeks, teeth nipping at her earlobe as he shudders, burying his face in her hair, taking in her scent greedily.</p><p>She is not meant to last under him. With a scream of his name and painful yank on his hair, she comes undone- her orgasm making her body writhe and legs quiver as her walls clamp down on his cock. He chokes and with a loud grunt, empties himself into her- his release joining the spill of fluids trickling down her inner thighs.</p><p>He draws her exhausted body close, tucking her under his chin. Her breathing evens, lightly snoring as she drifts off to sleep but he stays awake for much longer, keeping vigil over her, afraid that this is all just a fevered dream and if he blinks, he will wake up from it and she will be gone.</p><p>.</p><p>In the morning when he wakes up, the sun is golden and dazzling but it is nothing compared to the warmth of Rukia's tiny body cradled against his own. She is lying on her side, looking at him, her fingers tracing the bottom of his lips when his eyelids flutter open.</p><p>"You're awake."</p><p>She breathes, her cheeks colouring at being caught red-handed. Under the covers, their bodies remain coiled, legs entangled. He thinks he sees the faint mark of bruises and marks he left on her the night before.</p><p>His breath hitches. His heart is light- weightless and about to sprout feathers as he tightens his grip on her and kisses her pouty lips, slow and sensual. A hungry growl comes from the back of his throat that prompts a yelp from her as he tackles her onto the mattress, pressing kisses onto every part of naked skin his mouth could reach.</p><p>She is still here. She is staying for him and he cannot wait to wake up in the days to come to mornings like this: their naked bodies warm and sluggish from sleep, the lazy curl of her smile as their eyes meet, making love- slow and unhurried to each other as they welcome the dawn of the new day, so thankful to be in each other's presence.</p><p>The morning air is chilly and he eagerly covers her body with his, settling between her knees.</p><p>Licking at his lips, his eyes gleam dark. It is enough to steal her breath away, pupils blown wide in anticipation as he purrs, head dipping low, fingers coaxing at her slickness.</p><p>She hisses as he plants kisses down the length of her inner thigh.</p><p>"Let me warm you up."</p><p>.</p><p>Seasons pass.</p><p>Alone in their untouched corner of the world, Ichigo and Rukia remain incandescently happy, marking the beginning of each day with a brush of their lips and the night spent in the comforts of each other's arms.</p><p>In time, he makes good on his promise and her belly swells with child.</p><p>Their daughter is born at the height of summer.</p><p>His smile is soft as he watches Rukia sitting there, bathed under the light of the morning sun, nursing their daughter. His callused finger reaches out and touches the pudgy cheeks of his new-born who merely yawns and burrows herself deeper into her mother's embrace, content and lazy after being fed. Wispy haired and dark eyed, the baby is the splitting image of her mother and the barest traces of him exist only in the shape of her eyes.</p><p>"It's been a month. She needs a name," Rukia tells him.</p><p>He shakes his head, ignores her nagging in favour of gathering them close in his arms. His world and all his riches simplified and condensed into the existence of the two people he holds now.</p><p>His wife huffs, but he silences her with a kiss- slow and gentle.</p><p>"Later."</p><p>Summer, the warmth of Rukia by his side, their daughter in her arms- it deludes him, fools him into thinking that time is infinite, that this is his happily ever after.</p><p>And so it would seem until the day the rainy clouds loom, thunder rumbling and lightning flashes across the skies.</p><p>Until summer heat- golden and bright inevitably gives way to fallen leaves and autumn chill.</p><p>The <em>tsuchigumo's </em>spider legs scurry unseen, spinning away at a curse forgotten in time. A snip and a tear, mindful of the shear- bit by bit until the red ribbons of fate tatter.</p><p>Until they simply ran out of time.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Prompt: there's a curse between us</p><p>Mishmash of a lot of Eastern fairy tales, myths and legends. Retelling of the Swan Maiden-esque Hagoromo. Tennyo (天女) are celestial maidens, much like how you would expect a Western nymph/fairy/angel and tennin are the male counterparts. Here, they serve the gods and their blood forms flowers if they hit the ground and when they cry, you get crystals!</p><p>Tsuchigumo- think huge spiders with humanoid faces. Why a spider you ask? Because spiders "weave" and a certain someone is a "weaver-princess".</p><p>Hese at 2020- throwing shades the only way I know how. xD</p><p>The next part to this is tragic. I leave you with the option to stop here with an open ending. You can take it to mean that they simply ran out of time- as in Ichigo died of old age or read on for the true ending.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>The child in her arms is shaking. Rukia sympathises. She understands how terrifying the sight must seem.</p>
<p>Bathed in light, shimmering as though the very ground was honoured by his presence, her heavenly brother is both terrible and beautiful in his robed splendour. In his presence even the Sun dulls and loses its shine. The existence of sound is warped to only the echoes of his footsteps- loud, slow and purposeful, each step a quick twist of the knife at her heart.</p>
<p>Her brother is a <em>tennin- </em>a heavenly being, the eternal flames of the phoenix flows within him, granting him immortality. He does not belong on this plane and his very existence here endangers everything she holds dear, the quiet life she has sculpted in the absence of the Heavenly Court.</p>
<p>Rukia does the only thing she can do in the situation- frightfully mortal as maternal instincts jump at her and she hides the face of her own flesh and blood, smothering them against her chest.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <em>Don't look up.</em>
</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Her brother's rage thrums steadily and his displeasure sits at the downturned corners of his mouth, the dangerous gleam in his eyes as eyebrows knot. Rukia knows he is insulted, aghast at what he has seen.</p>
<p>"You would <em>sully</em> yourself by becoming wife to a mortal?"</p>
<p>Steel grey eyes narrow at the child held within her arms, sobbing quietly despite her mother's best efforts to sooth her.</p>
<p>"His <em>ilk?</em> Have you no shame, Rukia? To cast aside your cloak of ascension, to ignore the fire that is your very nature and bear children for this <em>being</em> made of clay and water- you have gone mad!"</p>
<p>She bites her tongue, eyes downcast. His words cut her deep but she says nothing as she clutches her daughter and holds her tight, willing herself to be strong as a mother. She prays that Ichigo doesn't come running back towards the house the very instant he hears the crack of loud thunder and strange plumes of clouds in the air, that his errand in town keeps him occupied for as long as her brother is here.</p>
<p>The only fate that awaits Ichigo if he returns is death and judging by the silent fire still raging within her brother; Rukia knows that the end will neither be painless nor quick.</p>
<p>How did this even happen?</p>
<p>They never supposed to find her. She has known five blissful summers away from the Court, forgotten much of her heavenly ways and etiquettes to stay on this plane with her husband and daughter.</p>
<p>Why come now- after half a decade of forgetting about her existence?</p>
<p>"<em>Rukia!"</em></p>
<p>Her eyes widen, recognizing Ichigo's voice.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <em>That fool!</em>
</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Her brother shifts his stance, half-turns towards that of the running man approaching from some distance away. Rukia throws herself at his feet, hands clutching at the ends of the pristine robes. Her pride stings but love has made her foolish and she would cast aside her pride- time and time again, if it means that Ichigo will be spared.</p>
<p>"Stop this, Rukia. Do not sully yourself any longer. It is clear to me that this mortal has cast a spell upon you!"</p>
<p>She shakes her head, "No, not until you listen. Nii-sama, please! Pretend that you haven't seen me! Forget about me- that you ever had a sister to begin with!"</p>
<p>She tries in vain to explain that she is not being held hostage by Ichigo. She is happy here and if he would only just turn a blind eye to them- but Byakuya refuses to listen to her pleading.</p>
<p>There is the sound of a sword unsheathed and Rukia throws all caution to the wind. There is a blur of movements from her and a sudden sharp hiss of pain that follows when a shallow cut shows on her brother's sword arm.</p>
<p>Camellias bloom in shades of vibrant red and yellow; oblivious in their unfurling of the tension lurking in their surroundings.</p>
<p>"You <em>dare </em>draw your blade against your own kin?"</p>
<p>The blade in her feels unfamiliar, wobbly even in her one-handed grip as the other keeps her young daughter to her chest. She is not born strong but the weight of motherhood steadies her and keeps her blade pointed straight.</p>
<p>For her family, she is willing to do anything.</p>
<p>"Forgive this foolish one, Nii-sama. I have done much wrong but my daughter is innocent and her father equally so."</p>
<p>She will buy them time to run.</p>
<p>"They too are people dear to me, people that I must protect."</p>
<p>Byakuya's gaze is as cold as stone. He does not linger, ignoring the cut on his arm and his sister's attack in favour of sprinting towards the mortal.</p>
<p>Rukia curses, following suit but he is faster.</p>
<p>In the blink of an eye, he is in front of the younger man, a firm grip on his throat, raising him above ground. Grey eyes narrow at the sight of unruly orange hair, ugly scowl and mud-brown eyes. He frowns. Bright hair aside, there is nothing special to note of him at all. How did this <em>creature </em>manage to bewitch his sister, keeping her stranded on this plane unless—</p>
<p>Of course!</p>
<p>Now Byakuya <em>sees</em> it. The truth does not remain hidden for long and what he unearths as he peers deeper into the man's soul- it sets his teeth on the edge, tightening the grip on Ichigo's throat.</p>
<p>This man is a thief- despicable beyond words and what he did to his sister unforgivable!</p>
<p>Rukia's heart lurches, blood running cold as the siblings share a look.</p>
<p>"I see."</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <em>No!</em>
</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>"So this is why you are unable to return home! This mortal thief stole your <em>hagoromo</em>!"</p>
<p>Ichigo's face is turning blue and she is powerless to stop her brother. She sets her daughter and sword aside and gets down her knees.</p>
<p>Byakuya is seething in silence, frustrated by her inability to act. The solution is simple. How could she be so daft? Does she not know what the alternative means and implies?</p>
<p>Does she value her own life so little?</p>
<p>"Do it now, Rukia! End him and return to the Heavenly Court with me. It's time for you to come back home!"</p>
<p>"Nii-sama, please let him go!" she bows her head low enough that it almost touches the ground, "Ichigo is no thief. He hasn't stolen it. The robes were given freely by me. He is innocent. It was me! I should have known better!"</p>
<p>"You disappoint me, Rukia," Byakuya frowns, readying his blade, "to think that you would lie for him even now. You have truly gone mad! But no matter, after I end him, we shall retrieve your <em>hagoromo</em> and you may return to Court, back where you belong."</p>
<p>No, Rukia wants to scream- she doesn't belong in that glittery court of ice and snow. She doesn't think she even remembers how to live amongst the clouds anymore. She belongs here- with Ichigo and their daughter.</p>
<p>They were happy!</p>
<p>Why did he have to show up now?</p>
<p>The blade swings and in the seconds that follow, two things happen. Neither of which Byakuya anticipate nor expect.</p>
<p>The girl-child- the unfortunate product of the unholy union between that of his sister and the <em>thief</em> gives a loud wail, distracting him and Rukia takes advantage of it.</p>
<p>She picks herself up and moves, putting herself between the two men. The momentum of the blade carries itself forward and all parties can only watch in horror as the sword sinks itself deep into her chest.</p>
<p>"RUKIA!"</p>
<p>Ichigo is the first to react as he makes a strangled groan of her name.</p>
<p>The <em>tennin's</em> grip on Ichigo slackens as his sister crumples to the ground. Both bodies hit the ground at the same time but Ichigo pays no heed to his own wounds, that he could barely breathe seconds ago as he crawls towards Rukia.</p>
<p>"Rukia!"</p>
<p>Ichigo feels the tracks of tears running down his face. Thank the gods, she is still breathing!</p>
<p>He gathers her into his arms, wanting her to keep her strength and stop talking but the woman shakes her head, swiping at the corner of her mouth where blood seeps past.</p>
<p>It is befitting she thinks. The law must be upheld no matter the consequences. The punishment for a <em>tennyo </em>or a <em>tennin </em>to cede their <em>hagoromo </em>to a mortal is death.</p>
<p>Rukia turns to her brother.</p>
<p>"Y-You are both equally important to me, Nii-sama. I-I cannot choose between my brother and my husband, my past and my present. I-If I were to live, my existence will only bring shame to the great Kuchiki household and danger to my daughter and husband."</p>
<p>Her eyes flit to that of her crying daughter, Ichigo nearly inconsolable with grief as he rocks her in his arms. The damp spot at her front spreads, the metallic tang is unmistakable.</p>
<p>A bed of blood red spider lilies flourish and bloom around her. Her smile is small and wan at the sight.</p>
<p>How pretty and apt.</p>
<p>Her death approaches but she is unafraid of it, not when it is a meaningful one. With it, she has protected that of her own family and for that, she would make that same decision- time and time again.</p>
<p>She smiles. They will be safe now.</p>
<p>"T-This is my answer."</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>With her death, her brother has no reason to hound and maim her husband. There will be no talks of blatant favouritism in Court, of him ignoring the law and his honour-bound duties to save his own kin. His integrity will not be questioned. And Ichigo- Ichigo will take care of their daughter.</p>
<p>Her heart will live on.</p>
<p>Ichigo's vision blurs as he holds her broken body. There is so much blood and she can see the distress in his eyes. She wishes she could spare him the pain of seeing her like this.</p>
<p>He glares at the stoic man still standing, screaming at him, "She's your sister, isn't she? Why aren't you doing something? Save her! Use your magic! Please!"</p>
<p>Ah poor Ichigo- always wearing his heart on his sleeves. He is a simple man and he does not appreciate the dilemma her honourable brother has been put into.</p>
<p>But he is a good man. He will be a good parent to their daughter, watch her grow and laugh when she cannot. Her daughter will be loved and cared for.</p>
<p>"R-Rukia! Y-You can't leave us- What about I-Ichika? Who will—"</p>
<p>She is so tired, she thinks. She hopes Ichigo can find it within him to forgive her. She just can't keep her eyes open any longer. His arms are always so warm.</p>
<p>Would it make a difference if she were to fall asleep now? And in her dreams, would they all be there- Nii-sama? Ichika? Ichigo?</p>
<p>Smiling and waiting for her?</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In <i>Hanakotoba</i>, spider lilies mean death.</p>
<p>Camellias (tsubaki) are the sixth division insignia.</p>
<p>Red camellias: for a noble/samurai, perishing with grace; everyone else- in love</p>
<p>Yellow camellias: longing</p>
<p>The title of this fic comes from a Chinese saying "人固有一死，或重于泰山，或轻于鸿毛", which means though death befalls men alike, it can be weightier than a mountain or light as a feather, and a play on the word 'light'.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>